


Aftertaste

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Darwin, adapting, and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XII: The Dirty Dozen](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/40106.html) and originally posted [here on Dreamwidth](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/40106.html?thread=6190762&style=mine#cmt6190762), because I am incapable of not taking advantage of writing Darwin and his mutation leading to fun sex.

Alex's lips are dry. Each breath he pulls makes it worse, but he can't stop, not when Darwin— "Jesus, how much can you take?" he asks, three fingers deep in Darwin and still no sign that Darwin's ready to stop.

Alex is so caught up in the rhythm, mesmerized by Darwin's ability to adapt _even with sex_ , that he twists his fingers and cuts off whatever Darwin was going to say. Darwin arches and groans, loud and long, his back one long, lean line. Alex is sweating his ass off, and Darwin doesn't even have a drop. So Alex is only sort of apologetic when he huffs a laugh and squeezes Darwin's hip so he doesn't get distracted by how much Darwin can take.

Darwin gasps and drops his head, resting his forehead on his clenched fists, shoulders bunched up tight like he's recovering. "I think—" He shudders and pushes his hips back, his hole clamping tight around Alex's fingers again. Alex's breath gets strangled in his throat, and he's too hot, too heavy in his body again. "I think I can go all night."

The thought makes Alex shudder, and he licks his lips, palming his dick. It's still too soon for him, but that doesn't stop a hard pulse of arousal from traveling south anyway. Darwin shifts forward, and Alex thinks that maybe he _has_ reached his limits. A glance up, though, as Darwin flops onto his back, dashes that theory. Darwin's grin pretty much says he's not only cool but ready for more.

So Darwin's, "You up for the challenge?" isn't even a surprise. Neither's the way he fists his cock, hard and curved and still wet at the tip from several minutes ago. It's as unbelievable as everything else Darwin can do and an immediate turn on.

Alex's head echoes with another _Jesus_ , and he has to swallow past the hard lump in his throat. "That's not fair. I've still got limits."

Darwin hooks a leg around Alex's waist and grabs Alex's shoulder, tugging himself up within a breath of Alex's mouth. Dude is such a fucking tease.

"Have we hit 'em yet?" he asks.

Alex has to shake his head as he trails his fingers between Darwin's legs again, finding the slick, puckered ring of Darwin's hole. He shoves three fingers back into Darwin and watches Darwin's eyes slam shut as he bows, the tangle of his fingers in the sheets and his hand around Alex the only anchors he's got.

"Not yet," Alex says, and then he takes the kiss that Darwin tried to hold back from him as he fucks into Darwin slow and then slower when Darwin rocks his hips for more.

"Come on, then," Darwin says, low and breathless, as he falls back to the bed. "Let me have you one more time. Cool?"

Alex squeezes his cock, and he wants it as badly as Darwin does, but— "It'll be a few minutes."

Darwin grins again, legs falling wide as he rocks his hips, meeting each thrust of Alex's fingers with the same greedy eagerness he had when they first tumbled into bed hours ago. "We got all night, man."

And Alex really wants to see if that's true.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sated (Coming Back For Seconds And Thirds Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384771) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78)




End file.
